


A Devil's Diamond

by Reaper_Zebra



Category: Highschool DxD, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper_Zebra/pseuds/Reaper_Zebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei and Josuke expected life to be a lot simpler. That was until the day one of them was killed by a fallen angel. Now Issei has become the servant of a devil, and Josuke's coming along for the ride with him. Join these two as they go through a bizarre adventure together with Rias and her peerage. rating may change in the future for cursing and other reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Devil's Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of either stories involved.

Issei Hyoudou. A boy quite infamous for his perverse thoughts and actions toward women. A teen who dreamed of someday becoming what he dubbed 'The Harem King'. He was part of Kuoh Academy's 'Pervert Trio', and was considered an enemy to all women. Girls kept their distance, and boys taunted and teased him for still being without a girlfriend. Despite this, there was always one person that was considered his polar opposite. Someone who did not only look a bit abnormal in comparison, but was also his opposite in personality. Despite this, these two were the best of friends, and sometimes called each other brother. Who was this man, you ask?

Well, this man currently stood over the sleeping body of his best friend. He was tall, standing at a large six foot, which made him a giant in Japan. He had dark skin and was quite muscular. Despite these features, the most outstanding part of his look was his hair. It was a large pompadour, one that was well kept and constantly combed. It stuck out quite a bit, but the boy didn't care. In fact, he defended the pompadour to anyone, and quite violently at that. His name was Josuke Higashikata.

"Oi~, Issei. It's time to get up." Josuke whisper shouted, his hand cupped as he called out to him. The boy in question grumbled something incoherent as he grabbed his blanket and pulled it over his face. Josuke sighed before giving a devious smirk. He dropped his school bag onto the ground before turning around and jumping right on top of Issei's stomach, causing him to gasp in shock and pain.

"Oi, pervert! Get your ass up! It's time for school." Josuke laughed as he settled in his seat and grinned down at his friend.

"D-damn it, Josuke! Stop doing that! You're a lot heavier than you look!" Issei complained tiredly as he tried to push the giant off of him. The larger of the two refused to move and shrugged.

"You wouldn't wake up. So I figured this was the best way to get you up." Josuke explained simply.

"I bet you didn't even try that hard to wake me up, asshole!" Issei barked in irritation.

"Well, I called out your name once. After that, I tried this. And what do you know, it worked!" Josuke laughed again with a goofy teasing grin.

"Bastard! Get off!" Issei complained. Josuke laughed for a bit longer before finally hopping off of him.

"Hurry up and get ready. I don't wanna be late." Josuke told him, grabbing his clothes and throwing it in the brunette's face.

* * *

The two friends, now both up and ready to go, walked to school together as they often did. Issei seemed quite glum, making Josuke raise a brow in question before nudging him with his elbow.

"What's your problem, man? You still crying about the wake-up call?" Josuke asked, but received a head shake and a sigh.

"Josuke, why did we join Kuoh Academy?" Issei asked out of the blue, causing the much taller of the two to blink.

"I joined because you joined, I know that much." Josuke shrugged as he glanced away in thought. "And you joined because… something about the girls?"

"Of course! The main reason I joined was because it used to be an all-girl school!" Issei proclaimed loudly, causing Josuke to flinch at the volume of his voice. "In other words: this was my chance to obtain a harem!"

"Oh, yeah. Because that's the main reason any guy joins Kuoh Academy, apparently." Josuke muttered with an eye roll.

"You don't get to talk on such matters!" Issei growled as tears started to form in his eyes. "While me and the others have been sitting in the nosebleeds, you've been given front row seats with almost any girl in the school! You bastard!"

"It's not like I ask them to follow me around, okay?" Josuke growled back, nudging him with his elbow. "Besides, a harem isn't exactly something I want anyway! I'm more of a romance kinda guy!"

"Oh, is that right? Then tell me, who was the last girl you've ever 'romanced'?" Issei asked, making quotation marks with his fingers. Josuke opened his mouth to answer before the answer quickly came to mind. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stuck his bottom lip out in irritation.

"Shut up. I just haven't met the right girl yet, okay?" Josuke pouted, turning away from the admitted pervert.

"See?! You're just shy around girls! You have so many opportunities, but they're wasted on you!" Issei argued, making the pompadour spotting teen narrow his eyes.

"Oh, is that so? Hey, how's that harem plan of yours going, Issei? When was the last time you got to actually fondle some breasts like you're oh so happy to do?" Josuke retorted, causing Issei to gape dumbly.

"Th-that's cold, dude! It's already bad enough that I don't actually  **have** a harem! You don't have bring up the fact I've yet to touch the sweet mounds of heaven..." Issei whined, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Why don't you focus on getting  **one** girl before a bunch of them instead? One out of hundreds are bound to find you somewhat entertaining." Josuke chuckled, happy that he was able to turn the tables.

This was often how their chats would go. They bickered quite a bit, but it was always in good fun. They very rarely had a real fight with each other, and when they did they would always make it up to one another somehow. They had been friends since childhood, and were nigh inseparable. Motohama and Matsuda would sometimes tease the two and say that they were in a secret relationship with how close they were, which usually made both boys gag in disgust.

"Oi, Issei Hyoudou!" The two heard a gruff voice call out from behind them. They glanced back to see several upper-classmen stalking toward them. Issei and Josuke glanced at each other in question before the brunette spoke up.

"Uh, yeah. That's me. Is there a problem?" Issei asked curiously. The seniors continued to move forward in a very aggressive manner, causing the pervert to slightly recoil in fear until the man upfront grabbed his shirt and pulled him face to face. He was an obnoxious looking man, and he was slightly taller than Issei though still shorter Josuke.

"You bastard! You and your pervert friends were peeking on my girlfriend in the locker room! You got some balls pulling a stunt like that, asshole!" The senior barked in anger. He glanced at Josuke who seemed to be watching the scene neutrally. "Hey, retard. Were you one of the assholes who were peeking?"

"Nope, I wasn't. That was him and the rest of the pervert trio." Josuke immediately dismissed, waving his hand in front of him.

"Oh gee, thanks Josuke! You're such a big help!" Issei complained as he struggled in the bully's grip. "L-look, buddy. I wasn't peeking in on your girlfriend! I was peeking on all the girls!"

"Is that supposed to be better? Screw that, asshole. I haven't even seen my girl naked, why should some random pervert?!" The jealous boy cried out, cocking his arm back to punch. Issei grinded his teeth in fear, holding up his arms to try and block. Before he could get hit, though, Josuke quickly pulled Issei from the senior's hands. He quickly followed up by clapping his hands together and bowing in apology.

"Please forgive my friend for his actions! He and his friends are large perverts and cannot help themselves!" Josuke proclaimed rather loudly, causing the senior and his friends to recoil a bit in surprise. He glanced back at Issei who he had pushed behind him and nodded toward the seniors. "Go ahead and apologize."

"O-oh! Um, sorry!" Issei quickly said, bowing down like Josuke. He glanced at Josuke and narrowed his eyes. "What the heck are you doing, dude?" he whispered.

"Keeping you from getting your ass kicked, that's what." Josuke whispered back.

"I don't want your stupid apologies!" The senior barked after recovering from his initial surprise. "If you don't wanna get beat along with him, then you'd best get out of our way!" he growled before backhanding Josuke across the face. The pompadour teen didn't flinch, despite the blood that now dripped from the edge of his mouth.

"Josuke!" Issei gasped before glaring daggers at the senior. "You jerk! He had nothing to do with-"

"Sorry, but I can't move! I apologize!" Josuke exclaimed again, causing Issei to pause. "He's my friend, and I'd rather things didn't get out of hand!"

"Josuke…" Issei muttered in awe, always finding his friends cool head to be quite cool. That was all about to evaporate with the senior's next words.

"I guess we'll have to kick in that crappy haircut too, then." The boy growled. Immediately Issei paled at his words, his jaw dropping in shock. A dark aura started to surround Josuke, the dark skinned boy looking up at the man in front of him with an ominous smile.

"Hey, senpai. What did you just say about my hair?" Josuke asked dangerously. The senior recoiled slightly in surprise, Josuke's sudden mood change throwing him off.

"You  **really** shouldn't have said that about his hair…" Issei muttered, taking a step back from Josuke.

"Wh-what? What's going on? Y-you wanna fight now?" The older teen growled, holding up his fists defensively. Josuke only stood up at full length, the hair on top of his pompadour standing up straight. Without even making a move, though, the senior was struck by an unseen force, bloodying his nose and knocking several of his teeth loose.

"Gin-san!" One of his friends cried out in shock.

"Did he hit him? I didn't even see him move!" Another exclaimed shakily.

"Yo-you bastard!" the boy named Gin mumbled as he tried to regain his wits. Suddenly his mouth and teeth suddenly formed back into their normal state, almost as if nothing had happened. "Wh-what the hell?!"

"I'll give you this one break, asshole." Josuke suddenly said, crouching in front of Gin and leveling a dark glare at him. "Issei's a perv, so I get why you're mad. But if you come back lookin' for a fight with him again, or I hear you even  **mutter** some shit about my hair, you'll deal with me. And trust me when I say you won't get off so easy. Got it?"

"Wha-I don- **wha?!** " The senior sputtered in confusion and fear. His friends quickly grabbed Gin and pulled him away.

"This is weird, man! Let's get out of here!" One of them screamed. Gin didn't hesitate to listen, and the three took off toward the school. Issei moved back into step next to Josuke.

"That went well…" Issei muttered. "We still need to figure out what that is." What the senior students were unable to see when Gin was hit was a large fist. It was pink with silver armor, and it was twice the size of a human arm. Josuke had been able to summon this 'arm' since he was very young. No one was able to see it save for him. No one except Issei, that is. Neither boy knew what it was or how it was connected to Josuke, but were able to figure out that the dark skinned boy was in control of it for the most part. At first they thought it was their collective imagination, but when Josuke had struck someone during a fight with the invisible fist, they had confirmed it was real.

"Well, at least you didn't end up getting your ass kicked." Josuke shrugged with a chuckle.

"Were you planning to fight if it came down to it even if they didn't say anything about your hair?" Issei asked curiously.

"Yeah, probably. I mean, come on. They would have torn you apart." Josuke teased, making Issei narrow his eyes indignantly.

"No way, man! I coulda taken one guy!" Issei complained, only receiving a laugh in response from his tall friend.

"Issei. You're one of the worst fighters ever. I doubt it." Josuke retorted easily, making the smaller brunette grumble in irritation. With that, the two finally headed toward school.

* * *

"Thank you for letting him off easy, girls!"

The time was now after school. Issei had different final classes than Josuke, and so they had been separated during the day. Since he was with Motohama and Matsuda, the Pervert Trio decided to take a trip to the girls Kendo Club locker room for a quick peek and run. Of course, being who they were, the boys spent more time than they should have peeping. When they were finally noticed, it was Issei who was left by himself to face the heat. He received a beating for his troubles, but luckily for him, Josuke had guessed what the Pervert Trio was up to, and came to his aid. He was able to talk the girls down and cut Issei's punishment short thanks to his popularity with girls.

"No problem, Josuke-kun! Feel free to come by again!" The kendo club leader said as she waved goodbye to the tall boy. Josuke waved back with a smile before turning to Issei with narrowed eyes.

"Seriously? You almost get jumped this morning for peeking, and you're already doing it again?" Josuke asked in slight disbelief, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Josuke, it's me. You know a couple of beatings will never stop me from taking a peek at the heavenly bodies of women!" Issei proclaimed proudly, pounding his fist into his chest.

"Your determination would be cool if it weren't so disgusting…" Josuke muttered while rolling his eyes. The two quickly met up with Matsuda and Motohama by the old school building, who were relaxing in the shade.

"Oh hey, Josuke! Did you end up saving Issei again?" Motohama teased as he and Matsuda laughed at the brunettes dilemma.

"Yeah, thanks for ditching me, guys. You're a big help." Issei grumbled indignantly.

"You just have bad luck, it's not our fault." Matsuda laughed with a shrug.

"If I had gotten to at least see some boobs, I wouldn't complain! But you guys were hogging it the whole time!" the brunette barked in irritation.

"You guys are unbelievable…" Josuke muttered, rubbing his forehead tiredly. When he heard Issei gasp, he raised a brow in question before following his line of sight. Above them in the window of the old school building was a beautiful woman with pale skin and crimson hair. It waved in the breeze out the window, making it apparent how long and beautiful it was. Josuke was nothing like the Pervert Trio, but there was no denying her beauty.

"I guess there are still people in the old school building, huh?" Matsuda muttered as they watched her turn away from the window and leave their sight.

"Isn't that one of the popular girls?" Josuke asked curiously, holding his chin in thought.

"Rias Gremory. President of the Occult Research Club." Motohama declared, causing the tallest boy to glance at him curiously. "Rumors are that her family comes from Europe."

"She's so friggin' hot…" Issei muttered quietly, his face in a sort of dream state.

"Yeah, she is…" Josuke agreed before closing his eyes. "But being one of the popular girls, she's probably a snob, don't you think?"

"Who cares about that kind of stuff?! Her body is what matters!" Issei growled quickly, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Alright, alright. Geez…" Josuke mumbled, holding his hands up in defense.

* * *

Issei and Josuke waved goodbye to Motohama and Matsuda, for they both lived right next to each other and usually walked home together. As the two crossed over the stone path above the street, Issei came to a stop and let out a depressed sigh.

"What's wrong with you, now?" Josuke asked, leaning against the side rail.

"I'm afraid that my time at Kuoh Academy is going to go wasted without once laying my hands on a nice rack…" Issei complained, leaning over the railing with half his body.

"Don't you ever think about anything else?" Josuke deadpanned with a sweat drop forming on the back of his head.

"Well…" Issei trailed off before smirking up at Josuke. "... I do think you suck every time I kick your ass in a video game." Issei taunted with a smile, causing the taller boy to flinch.

"Now that was just a low blow…" Josuke mumbled bitterly. The two stared at each other seriously for a moment before finally laughing the moment off. "Come on, man. Let's go get some dinner. I'm starving."

"Sounds good." Issei agreed as he moved to follow him.

"Um… excuse me…" The two heard a frail voice, causing them to turn around. They saw a girl with long flowing black hair and beautiful white skin. She had a rather shy look on her face, casting her glance downward as she spoke. She wore a school uniform that both boys were unfamiliar with. "You are Issei Hyoudou-kun, correct?"

Josuke and Issei glanced at each other in question, both shrugging to say that neither knew the girl. "Y-yeah, that's me." Issei announced.

"O-oh, good then. I wanted to ask you something private, if you don't mind…" She said quietly. She glanced up at Josuke who blinked before finally getting the picture.

"Hey man, I'm gonna wait for you at the bottom of the stairs." Josuke said smoothly, patting Issei on the shoulder.

"O-oh, okay then…" Issei muttered as he watched the larger teen leave.

Josuke walked down the steps and moved over to a nearby tree where he could watch Issei and the mystery girl from a distance. He couldn't hear what they were saying, and could only guess what this was about.  _She looked pretty nervous. There's no way that she was actually…_ Josuke trailed off thoughtfully. Suddenly Issei made a quick jerk reaction in shock before he nodded hesitantly. The girl suddenly smiled at the brunette and said something incoherent from the distance Josuke was at. The two then exchanged numbers, causing Josuke to widen his eyes in shock. He watched the two finally separate, with Issei weakly waving goodbye and standing there for a while after the girl left. After a few moments, Issei zoomed down the stairs at unbelievable speeds and got right in Josuke's face.

"J-Jo-Josuke, you will never  **believe** what just happened!"

"Calm down, man. What is it?" Josuke asked as he held up his hands to keep the boy from getting too close.

"I… have a girlfriend now!"

Josuke stared at Issei for a long time before finally gaping in shock. " **What?!** "

* * *

"Wh-what is this?" Matsuda muttered.

"No way…" Motohama gaped.

The two of the Pervert Trio could not believe their eyes. Next to Josuke and Issei walked a very beautiful girl, and she was not running away in disgust.

"Hey, guys! This is Amano Yuuma-san. Yuuma-san, these are my other friends Motohama and Matsuda." Issei introduced smugly, enjoying their reactions as they could not even utter a word in response. Josuke chuckled from the side, fully expecting the two to act like this. When he had first heard about the girl from Issei, Josuke was almost as shocked as them, but for different reasons. After getting over it, though, he was more than happy for his friend's fortune of finding a girl.

"Nice to meet you!" Yuuma said with a kind smile.

"By the way, so you know…" Issei whispered to the two as he smiled confidently. "She. Is. My. Girlfriend."

"You just can't keep from rubbing it in their noses, huh?" Josuke chuckled quietly as he watched the two make small sounds of disbelief.

"Well, you guys should get girlfriends of your own too. Let's go, Yuuma-chan!" Issei said, motioning for the girl to follow him.

"Coming! It was nice meeting you both." Yuuma said before bowing to both boys and rushing off to follow Issei. Josuke gave a teasing smile as he walked after Issei and Yuuma, feeling no need to add to their pain.

Later that day, Josuke had left for home on his own. He wanted to give Issei a chance to get to know Yuuma a bit more. From the small encounter he had with her, Josuke could only assume she was a nice girl. Outside of that, he could not say much else on the matter. But that was not his job, anyway. It was up to Issei to figure out what kind of girl she was.

So now, Josuke was sitting at home and playing video games as he often did when he was by himself. Usually he would either go to Issei's to hang out or vice versa, but every now and then one of them was busy or grounded and couldn't kick it together.

"Come on, damn it! I just need to get to the next level!" Josuke growled as his fingers pounded away at the controller. Suddenly he heard his cell phone ring, causing him to glance at his phone. In that spare moment, his character died and caused him to fail the mission. "Damn it!" He grumbled before grabbing his still ringing phone. He saw that it was Issei and picked it up.

"Thanks, man. You just killed me." Josuke said as he answered the phone, causing Issei to laugh from the other side.

" _It's alright, you were probably going to die anyway."_

"Shut up, you don't know." Josuke retorted sourly. "So what's up? You still hanging out with Yuuma?"

" _Nah, we just said goodbye to each other. But guess wha~t…"_ Issei told him. Josuke waited silently for him to answer, but it seemed like Issei was waiting for him.  _"Hey, I said guess!"_

"She already broke up with you?" Josuke finally answered with a teasing smirk despite the fact that he couldn't see Issei at the moment.

" _Wh-what?! No! We're going on a date, you jerk!"_ The brunette sputtered indignantly, making Josuke laugh.

"Well, good for you. You somehow managed to keep a girl for more than one day. That's way longer than I was expecting." Josuke taunted further.

" _Shut up!"_

"So when's your date supposed to be?" Josuke said, deciding to change the subject.

" _O-oh, it's this sunday. We're supposed to meet around noon to go shopping. I'm so excited~!"_ Issei declared happily, making Josuke roll his eyes.

"So I'm guessing we'll have to skip movie night, then?" Josuke asked curiously. The two had a usual ritual of seeing a crappy movie on sunday's together. Motohama and Matsuda did not understand it themselves, and usually never went. It was just something the two had done since they were smaller.

The mention of movie night made Issei slightly hitch his breath, Josuke guessing that he suddenly realised what day sunday was. "Hey, man. If you got a date, then don't worry about it. We'll just see it next Sunday or something." Josuke reassured him.

" _N-no, that's alright! Our date should be over by then! So we should still be able to see a movie later that night!"_ Issei declared, making Josuke pause, uncaring that he died in the game again.

"Are you sure, man? This is your first girlfriend, so I don't wanna intrude here." Josuke asked, surprised by Issei's reaction.

" _Josuke, we promised that a woman would never come between us, didn't we?"_ The brunette pointed out, causing the pompadour spotting teen to blink.  _"Well, I intend to stick to that promise. I'm sure Yuuma-san will understand."_

"Issei…" Josuke muttered before he felt some manly tears coming on. "Shit, saying stuff like that and acting cool… You're just a pervert! Stop acting all high and mighty!" Josuke exclaimed while sniffling.

" _I may be a pervert, but I'm a man as well! Men stick to their promises!"_ Issei declared determinedly through the phone.

"Issei!"

" _Josuke!"_

The two continued on like this for another minute, crying manly tears of bromance and friendship. This was one of those moments that many would question what kind of relationship these two really had with each other. Usually they would have stopped had someone intervened, but left to their own devices, their moments together sometimes lasted a bit longer than they should have.

"So, anyway…" Josuke said as he cleared his throat and tried to act normal. "I'll meet you at the usual spot, then?"

" _Yeah, I'll walk with Yuuma-san to the fountain and part ways with her there. Just give me a half hour gap before you come. You never know if she might want to… you know…"_ Issei trailed off, chuckling dreamily. Josuke rolled his eyes, knowing that he probably had one of his patented perverse faces on.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotcha. I'll be show up a bit late. Just remember that if you want to spend some more time with her afterwards, just let me know before I leave." Josuke told him, receiving a grun of acknowledgement.

" _No problem. Try and find a really crappy movie for us to see! I have to go, so I'll catch you later!"_

"Great! See you tomorrow, then!" Josuke chuckled with a goofy grin.

* * *

Josuke yawned as he headed to the usual meeting spot in the park. He hoped he wasn't intruding on a moment between Issei and his girlfriend, but he had done as Issei asked and waited half an hour before leaving. He hadn't received any texts or calls telling him not to come, and ultimately just guessed that the two were still on for movie night. If Issei decided to bring his girlfriend in the end, Josuke wouldn't complain. For some time, he had been worried that a girl might actually come between the two friends, but Issei had assured him long ago that wouldn't happen. He knew things might not stay that way forever, but he was content with the fact that it wasn't happening now.

As Josuke was nearing the park fountain, he saw a bright red light shine through the trees. He blinked in surprise, looking around to see what it might be.  _I guess that came from around the fountain…_ The dark skinned teen guessed, deciding to see what it was as he sped up his pace. He rounded the corner and quickly the fountain came into view. The first thing he spotted was a familiar head of red hair standing in front of the fountain, causing him to blink.

"That Rias chick, right…?" Josuke trailed off until his eyes landed on a figure on the ground. Immediately his heart stopped and his breath hitched. He immediately began to sweat and started to make small choking sounds as he tried to force words out. On the ground, there was Issei. He had a hole in his gut, blood gushing from his body and making a pool.

"I-Is-Iss.." Josuke choked out, his mind going numb and his heart heavy. He slowly stepped forward, and took no notice of Rias who turned in surprise as he approached.

"Y-You… You're his friend, right?" Rias asked. She was not expecting someone else to come, and guessed that he entered the park before the barrier was put up. Things were complicated enough with Issei, and now she had to deal with his friend.

" **Issei**!" Josuke cried out finally, rushing past Rias and quickly sliding to the ground next to his best friend. "Issei, wake up! Wh-what happened?! Come on, wake up! Issei!" He cried out, tears starting to fall from his eyes. Suddenly he thought of an idea, and brought forth the invisible arms from before. Rias widened her eyes in shock as she watched him, able to see the arms as well.

 _What was that? Does he have a Sacred Gear as well? I didn't even see it within him though…_ Rias mused thoughtfully. Much to her shock, the wound in Issei's stomach suddenly closed, and the blood returned to his body.  _No, that's not a Sacred Gear… could it be..._

"Th-there you go, buddy. Come on! Get up, man! You're all healed up, so stop playing dead." Josuke laughed tearfully, shaking Issei lightly. Issei made no sound or movement, and didn't even breath. "I-Issei…?"

"I don't know what ability it is you used, but it's too late." Rias declared, causing the pompadour spotting teen to finally turn to her quickly. "I'm sorry, but he is dead. It looks like your ability restores the body to its original self, but you cannot return a soul back to its body."

"Wh-what?!" Josuke asked shakily, grinding his teeth and glaring at her. "Soul?! The hell are you talking abo-" Suddenly a thought came to Josuke. His expression became dark, and he set Issei back on the ground gently. "You… what the fuck did you do to  **Issei?!** " He cried out. On instinct, the arms that formed around his body manifested into a full figure. Rias widened her eyes in shock as she saw a large body floating beside Josuke. It had a pink body with silver armor lining its body and head. With a roar, Josuke instinctively had it launch a large fist and Rias, who quickly dodged to the side before it hit. The impact was powerful, creating a large crater and kicking up dust.

"Such power…" Rias muttered as she tried to make distance between her and Josuke. The tanned skinned teen quickly chased after her, instinctively using the figure to launch himself forward after her.

 **DORA!** The figure cried out fiercely, cocking its arm back and throwing another punch. This time he ripped through a tree like it was nothing, Rias barely dodging to the side again.

"Its speed is no joke either." Rias declared as a small bead of sweat ran down her cheek. Josuke leveled a dark glare at Rias, for a moment standing completely still.

"Please stop this at once! I was not the one who did this to your friend." Rias declared, but Josuke didn't seem to be listening as he slowly stalked toward her, the large pink figure floating above him again and gripping its fist tightly. Rias considered attempting to disable him, but knew that he was in incredible pain. She instead stood there defiantly as Josuke approached, crossing her arms. He stood several meters away and had the monster cock its arm back to launch another strike.

"If you want your friend to live, you must control yourself." She declared as the fist came toward her. Right before it made impact, the fist stopped short at her words. Immediately the figure disappeared, leaving only Josuke to stare at her but none of his anger gone.

"You can bring him back to life?" Josuke asked quietly, glancing at his unmoving friend.

"I can, but it will cost him more than you might think." Rias explained cryptically. Josuke continued to stare at Issei's body. He gripped his hand tightly, so much so that his nails dug into his hand and caused him to bleed.

"Do what you have to do. He can't complain about it if he lives." Josuke sighed tiredly. Rias nodded and without another word she walked past Josuke, heading to Issei's body.

"I'm sure you have many questions for me. After I have restored his life, I'd like you to come with me. There is much to talk about." Rias declared, causing Josuke to only glance at her from the side.

"Good. Because the first thing I want to know is who killed my friend."

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, everyone! I hope you enjoyed my new story and the first chapter of it! I'm going to do my best to keep up with this one as well as my other stories. I've been really getting into Jojo's Bizarre Adventure lately and I loved the anime adaption of the first 3 arcs. After that, I read arc 4 and have to say I thoroughly enjoyed it.
> 
> As you can tell, this story is set before the events of Arc 4, and instead of living in Morioh, Josuke lives as a next door neighbor, and obviously best friend, to Issei. Now before we go deeper into the story, I just want to say they are best friends, not anything romantic. I've come to expect people to ask such questions, so I just want to clear that up. They just have a rather epic bromance and are inseparable lol
> 
> Now if you're wondering about the pairings situation, I'll say that Issei will probably still get the majority of girls, but I may give Josuke a few of his own. Like he said, he's a romance kinda guy and is not so interested in having multiple girls in the first place. He'll have to work into the idea if it happens. I don't really have a set one in mind for Josuke, so if anyone wants to give a recommendation for who he should get, feel free! Help me with the debate in my mind!
> 
> Also, for you Jojo fans out there, you'll be happy to hear that while this will be mainly following the story of DxD, I will also be integrating the story of Arc 4 in as well. So look forward to seeing some awesome guest appearances :)


End file.
